thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcello
Marcello meaning brave and fearless is the leader of straighthorns. Marcello's unicorn herd of straighthorns runs where the swamps and Hakuna Mtata Falls are. But when it's time for migration Marcello will lead her unicorn herd of straighthors to the Mediterranean Sea's borders near northern Africa. Marcello brave and fearless is willing to save Pride Rock and so she'll come instruct her unicorn herd of straigthorns as extra warriors when the Pride Lands are struggling for safety. If the team of the Lion Guard and the African Wild Dogs are having a hard time against enemies this straighthorn leader Marcello will join them. During war Marcello's a good side kick for the characters like Rafiki, Makini, Rani, Kion, Kovu, and the canines who respect Pride Rock. It's characters like Janja this straighthorn's herd will try to quickly strike. While running near swamps and the Hakuna Mtata Falls this leader of straighthorns Marcello is friends with animals like flamingos, storks, turtles, Kingfishers, crows, mandrills,elephants, eagles, mongoose, warthogs, zebras, and servals. Marcellow is also friends with lions Greek and African. but while crossing the Mediterranean Sea she'll swim with the dolphins. So this unicorn herd of Straighthorns led by Marcello knows the Greek lion Asmodel quite well and they help him catch anyone who disrespects the circle of life in his lands. Marcello is willing to be the messenger for the two continents keeping in touch, and she's willing to help the Greek lion Asmodel keep the Mediterranean Sea's fish population well balanced while crossing the sea and coming to Africa this straighthorn leader will catch the Greek lion some sea shells and small fish or if this lion tells Marcello he's starving she'll do her best to quickly get him a shark. She's the same way with bringing Pride Rock some rodents from the beaches and deserts of Asia because Marcello knows how quick rodents can overpopulate and stuff like how easily they can ruin houses or even electric stuff so she'll try to catch the rodents who wanted to do destruction to Simba and Nala, and then to please her canine friends in the Pride Lands this straighthorn leader Marcello will ask about herd population and the health of the herds and lead the canines out to the herd that sounds like it really needs to be shrunk for a bit of a healthier enviornment and help them catch their prey a bit quicker than usual. Appearance Marcello a straighthorn unicorn has a smokey colored hide, a mane and tail that are curly hair in a pale shade of silver, her eyes are dark brown, her hoofs are a dark shade of grey, and her long straight horn is light silver like metal and can flash in sunlight Personality Marcello fit her name well she's brave, fearless, stern but kind, prudent, swift, mighty strong, and adventurous and also adaptable. With the enemies of Pride Rock and the animals who disrespect Asmodel's lands this straighthorn leader Marcello can also be self-conscious, sensitive, or feisty. But even when facing an enemy this leader doesn't lose heart. Category:Females Category:Pride Landers Category:Back Landers Category:MysticCanines'Heroine732